paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bodhi
}} Bodhi is the thirteenth playable character in PAYDAY 2. He was released in his eponymous character pack alongside The Point Break Heists on December 3, 2015. Background ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' Born in Venezuela, Bodhi got into contact with the extreme sports athlete Onno Osaki and learned from his quest to complete 8 ordeals to honor the forces of nature. His philosophy was that anyone who could find the perfect line through each of these ordeals would achieve Nirvana. Bodhi was on the boat with Onno Osaki after he completed his third ordeal. Osaki wanted to stop a whale hunting ship from killing whales. However the whale hunter ran over Osaki's boat, killing him. Bodhi was able to survive and committed himself to complete the 8 ordeals in order to show that the world that they have to change their ways in order to save the planet. He formed a team with fellow extreme athletes: Roach, Chowder and Grommet and became determined to complete all 8 ordeals. They are sponsored and backed up financially by Pascal Al Fariq, a wealthy playboy. As of 2015, Bodhi had already completed six of the trials. ''PAYDAY 2'' During the time Bain recruited Bodhi, most of his companions are already dead, either to the law or the trials. With few options and the final two trials ahead, Bodhi accepted Bain's offer. He may also have served in the military, given his usage of the NATO alphabet, including "Oscar Mike" and referring to the law enforcement as "Tangos". Trivia * Bodhi is the second guest heister to be taken from a movie, after John Wick, being taken from the 2015 remake of Point Break. As a side note, the latter starred Wick's movie actor Keanu Reeves. ** Bodhi's character pack was released the day before the film Point Break was released in theaters in China, and over three weeks before the US release of the film. ** Bodhi's appearance as a playable character in the game is odd at best since both incarnations of the character perished at sea trying to accomplish the Life of Water trial. One could argue that the game canon follows an alternate continuity to that of the movie, as according to the list in his room, Bodhi had already completed Life of Water prior to attempting Master of Six Lives. * Bodhi's 1991 incarnation was the namesake of Wolf's infamous Bodhi's Pool Repair service. ** According to a note by Bain ("Bodhi never failed me - you should be safe for now")The Guide of Bain - Finding a Sanctuary in his guide, Bodhi as a character have existed in the series' canon since the early days of PAYDAY 2, as he was apparently the one who supplied the crew with the Laundromat Safe House. *** Despite this, the Pool Repair service was never brought up in conversation or mentioned since the heister joined the crew. *** The old Safe House may be mentioned by Jiro in the new one. He states that it was a "shithole" and appreciates Hoxton's generosity. *** Even though Hoxton was the one who burned down the old Laundromat Safe house, there is no animosity between him and Bodhi for this act of arson. * Bodhi is the second character to possess a passive ability, first being Jiro; he is able to obliterate Tasers' heads with a lethal headshot from the Platypus 70. * He is the second character to wear normal street clothes, the first being Jacket. ** On those terms, he's also the third heister to wear different gloves, the first two being John Wick and Jacket. ** Bodhi is also the third heister to bear openly visible tattoos, following Bonnie and Jiro. * Bodhi is the first heister to refer to turrets and Captain Winters by their specific names. * Like Bain, Bodhi likes to commit crimes to challenge the so-called justice system and getting the thrill out of being hunted and chased. When Bodhi calls out to the on-site police forces he would insult them, calling them fascists and "Long arm of the Law" among other epithets. ** Other than that, his motives often do not include malice or personal gain, unlike what's regularly displayed by Bain. * Bodhi's voice actor, Josh Lenn, also portrays Hoxton in various live-action featurettes of PAYDAY 2. * According to a paper hung up in Bodhi's wood workshop in the Safe House, Bodhi has completed 6 of the Ozaki 8's eight trials. * Bodhi is Pali for "Awakening" * Bodhi, along with Dallas, Chains, Sydney, and Jiro, can be briefly seen in the Scarface Packs trailer on one of Bain's computer screens, around the 1:27 mark.PAYDAY 2: Scarface Packs Trailer Video References Category:Characters (Payday 2)